Loving Annoyances
by Doctor-River
Summary: The Doctor and River just want a quiet night alone and they go to different lengths to get it...


**A/N: So, I came up with this little one the other night and I just wanted a story without any disaster or tragedy so enjoy!**

**Note: Mild sexual content but, not strong enough to be 'M' rated. **

"Doctor?" River yelled as she strolled into the console room of the TARDIS.

"You rang?" he grinned as she approached.

"Where is it?" her patience was thin. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Where's what?"

"You know EXACTLY what!"

He stared at her blankly but still smiling. He shrugged his shoulders after a moment of silence.

"...My diary, my blue diary!"

"Oh, right that! Yeah... I threw it into a supernova." He scuffed his shoe on the floor as his eyes met her fiery glare.

"You did what?" her temper had reached boiling point. She looked just about ready to murder him.

"...Just kidding, just kidding!" he reassured her.

River let out a huge sigh and relaxed her tense body.

"Don't bloody do that!" she grinned and hit his forearm with the back of her hand. "So then... where is it?" her voice stern and irritated. She expected that he would know, she had a feeling that he would have had something to do with its disappearance.

"I hid it." He replied smirking and rocking on his heels.

"But, I need it!" River snapped glaring at the smiling Time-Lord.

"Well, if you want it you'll have to go and look for it... I was going to help you find it but after hitting me... no. I don't want to now." He teased her like a parent would tease their child. Her rubbed his arm and frowned at her, wanting sympathy.

"No fair! Please help me look for it, pretty please?" she begged. Her glistening eyes were oh-so tempting but, the Doctor wasn't going to fall for it again.

"Yes, you are _very_ pretty but no, I'm not helping you... Now the sooner you start looking for it, the sooner you'll find it." He shooed her gently.

She frowned and glared at him immaturely. "...Fine." she moaned and wondered off down the corridor. Her feet stomping on the floor as she did.

As River began the search for her diary, the Doctor meanwhile just relaxed in the console room, playing around with odd things he found. He waited for her to come back, any second she would storm into that room demanding him to tell her where he hid it. Each time he expected her to return, he sighed in disappointment almost as if he wanted her to be annoyed with him, he did enjoy playfully teasing her though.

River wondered down the corridor at a frantic pace in desperate search of her diary. She had searched various rooms including bedrooms, bathrooms, kitchens, the swimming pool room, wardrobes and closets but no luck. She flung open yet another door in front of her, this was around the twentieth room she had searched and it was the library.

She smirked, feeling rather confident that it would be hidden somewhere in _this_ room, she knew he wouldn't be too cruel to her so he probably would hide it in one of her favourite rooms and this was one of them.

The many bookshelves standing in the large hall all neatly lined next to each other making many small corridors. River made her way into the maze of books and she started to scan each shelf carefully. Her footsteps echoed as she walked, weaving in and out of the bookcases.

"Where is it?" she mumbled scanning the shelves. She turned her head to face the adjacent shelf and she came to a halt when she noticed a book that was sitting on top of a row of other books.

"Ah-ha!"

It was her blue diary and it was directly on top of 'The Time Traveller's Wife.' She smiled at the irony.

Her hand clutched the diary and she turned around towards the door. "Doctor! I found it!" she called out when she left the library. "You're not very good at hiding things." She mocked.

As she re-entered the console room, the Doctor pivoted to face her and he had a grin plastered on his face. "Well, where it was initially hidden would've been cruel to make you search for it, it would've taken you days!" he explained. "So, I hid it somewhere slightly less difficult..."

River rolled her eyes. "...Uh-huh, so why d'you hide it?" she questioned sounding fed-up. "...C'mon spill..."

"...Because... I just wanted a day of peace and quiet- no distractions, just us. Is that so bad?" the Doctor replied. He slowly reached out his hands towards her and wrapped them around her waist.

"Yes, especially when it involves stealing my diary!" her voice rose. She waved her diary in front of his face, and then she hit him in the arm with it.

The Doctor frowned at her and started to rub his arm where she had hit him. "Hey, that was uncalled for!" he said pointing an accusing finger at her, all she did in return was smile mischievously.

"You still had no right to steal my diary." River defended herself. She was still mad at him as her voice was cold and slightly, but much less, angered.

"...I had a feeling that you'd still be mad at me so while you were looking for your diary, I went out and got you these." The Doctor smiled and presented River with a large bunch of flowers and a bottle of red wine.

She smiled and looked up at his apologetic face. The doctor then poured her a glass of the wine and presented it to her as he knew that she had forgiven him.

"To us!" he toasted.

"To us..." River repeated. "...and our complicated love." She added with a laugh.

The glasses tapped each other and a light clink echoed around the room. The sat for a while enjoying the taste of an expensive drink from another universe. The Doctor topped up River's glass.

"Are you trying to get me drunk for something?" she asked taking another sip.

"...Maybe..." The Doctor smirked.

"If you asked nicely, I'd be happy to oblige..." River smiled with raised eyebrows.

"But, this way is much more fun." The Doctor wrapped an arm around her and quickly kissed her on the cheek.

"True..." she admitted.

The Doctor stood up and walked over to the console and he pressed a button, the TARDIS began to play music. He extended his hand for her to take hold. She did and they began to dance together in perfect harmony. Her laughter was as beautiful as the music that guided their movements.

The Doctor's arms were resting around River's waist and her soft, silk dress was brushing against his wrists. He felt a warm touch to the back of his neck and another entangled in his shaggy brown hair. Their bodies were pressed together and their hearts were beating in sync with each other.

The Doctor loved the feel of River's curvy body against his, it was warm and loving. He could feel her every breath and it was so hypnotic and somewhat erotic... He looked down at her, she had her eyes closed and she was smiling with her head pressed against his chest.

As the song was drawing to an end, the big finish was still imminent...

The last bars of the music played and the Doctor dipped her. She laughed and couldn't stop; they hadn't danced that passionately without being interrupted since their big day. He looked down at her, her beauty was beyond compare and his love for her was indescribable.

They had dipped in front of the bouquet of flowers that lay on the console in the clear plastic wrapping with a bow wrapped around.

The flowers were from planets far and wide, hot and cold. Every colour of the rainbow blended together in a beautiful array of petals and leaves.

River stood up straight and picked up the flowers. She smelt them, so many refreshing scents from so many places that she probably hasn't even heard of!

"Oh Doctor, they're beautiful!" River gasped.

In the centre of the bouquet, a lone flower had caught River's eye. A deep pink blossoming tulip- her favourite flower. She presumed he had picked it and added it to the bouquet just for her.

"They are beautiful... just like you. I chose the tulip because I knew it was your favourite." The Doctor felt warm and happy, whenever River was happy, he was happy.

The tulip made River think of home, she hadn't been there in a while. But that was all forgotten now that she had a new life with the Doctor. "...Thank you." She blushed. "...But, how did you know that tulips were my favourite, I don't remember ever telling you?" she asked.

"Spoilers." The Doctor teased.

"Hey! Don't steal my saying as well!" River playfully hit his arm again.

"Or what?" the Doctor taunted, raising his eyebrows.

"Or... I'll just have to steal something of yours!" River slyly grinned.

Within moments, River reached into the Doctor's pocket and grabbed his sonic screwdriver and before he had time to react, she began running away with it.

"Oi, come back here River!" he yelled chasing after her.

They ran and ran down the many corridors of the TARDIS, and in and out various rooms. Their laughter trailed behind them and echoed through the hallowed halls of the great time machine.

The Doctor managed to find enough energy to start sprinting towards River and as he neared her, he leapt forwards and locked his arms around her waist.

"Gotcha!" he smirked with triumph.

His fingers started trailing over her body, tickling her gently until she would eventually release her grip on the screwdriver.

"Give in River, you know you want to!" he laughed.

"Never!" she replied through her own laughter, with a hint of doubt as she spoke.

River struggled to break free as the Doctor's hands kept on tickling her and pulling her back to him. She tossed the sonic screwdriver onto the sofa next to the control panel.

"The more you fight, the more I tickle." He warned.

"Fine! I submit, I submit!" River finally called out.

"You what?" the Doctor teased still at her.

"I submit!" River called out again.

"The great River Song submitting, are you sure?" the Doctor mocked.

"Yes!" River surely replied, trying and once again failing to break free.

"Really?" he questioned again, loving the power he had over her for a change.

"Yes!" she cried out again still laughing.

"Well... if you're that sure..." the Doctor playfully spoke and he released her.

It was apparent that the tickling wasn't all about the Doctor getting his screwdriver back as he saw her throw it onto the sofa but didn't bother to go and retrieve it.

The Doctor's hands were still firmly on River's waist and she turned to face him. As she did, she brushed back her golden curls that had fallen out of place in all of the hassle.

"I win..." The Doctor whispered closely to her.

"Oh we'll see about that, Sweetie." River seductively spoke. Her eyes scanned him up and down and the smile on her face widened as her hands reached for the lapels of his jacket and pulled it off his shoulders.

The Doctor chuckled, he had picked up on River's hint. He leaned his head close to her until their lips met in a deep and passionate entanglement of love and affection. Their tongues were entwining in their mouths as the kissing grew deeper. His hands trailed over her body, tracing her curves and feeling her presence. One of his hands started to stroke up and down her slender, smooth leg brushing her dress further up. He had definitely figured out how to please River as she let out a sigh of enjoyment.

The fiery passion burned deeply within their souls just clawing its way out. River seized the moment, whilst she was still kissing the Doctor, she un-done his bow tie and slid his suspenders off of his shoulders so she could pull off his shirt- amazingly no buttons were ripped from the stitching.

She pulled her head away for a moment, breaking the passionate kissing. "...Now the day is all ours." She spoke cheekily.

"...But, I was planning on saving this part until later." The Doctor looked deeply into her lush green eyes.

"I have my needs and you need to help me accomplish them." River seductively replied.

"Well you are my number one priority, all of the time." The Doctor admitted. She had won.

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?" she rhetorically asked. "...Oh, but before we do I'll just go and put the flowers into a vase, wouldn't want them to die of thirst..." she added, also implying something rather cheeky.

"So we're going to do _that _as well, are we?" the Doctor asked as he released her. He knew what she implying.

"Spoilers." She chuckled in her heavenly voice.

She picked up the flowers and the Doctor's shirt and she started to make her way to her bedroom.

"River wait, why do you need my shirt to help you choose a vase?" the Doctor questioned.

"Spoilers." River called back over her shoulder. "...You should know this by now."

"...Should... but don't." He joked, and he heard a faint giggle from River as she walked around the console.

The Doctor watched her every move as she glided away from him down the corridor. Her light dress flowing against her slender legs and her golden curls bouncing with every stride she took. Even when she had disappeared, he still watched the same spot where she stood.

A few minutes later and the Doctor heard a melodic and soothing voice echoing in the air.

"Sweetie, I can't decide. Can you come and help me?" The heavenly voice was none other than River's. Her voice sounded rather teasing and the Doctor had no idea what to expect from his complicated woman. The vase gimmick was just a cover-up for something else, he could tell that much.

The Doctor grinned. "Coming!" he yelled in response as he began running. He knew exactly where her room was after all, it was the one he visited the most.

As he reached the door and his hand pulled it open, his grin only widened further.

River lay on her bed, propped up by one arm and she had a seductive smile on her face with raised eyebrows. This gorgeous woman was just teasing the Doctor every time they had met until now; she was letting him have her.

"...So that's why you needed my shirt." He smiled looking at her curvy body lying there, tempting him.

"Mm-hmm." She agreed. The shirt was buttoned-up over her glamorous torso, the tulip rested between two buttons; the stem was tucked under the shirt and between her breasts.

"Well, which vase looks better?" River questioned as she pointed towards three different vases lined up on her bedside table. She wasn't lying, as such- she just had other plans as well.

The Doctor's eyes followed the direction in which her finger was pointing and his eyes scanned the vases, judging them. Then, he turned back to River and walked over to her. He took hold of the tulip and gently removed it to place it into one of the vases with the other flowers..

"That one..." he replied.

"I thought so too..." River smiled.

The Doctor strolled back over to River and he leaned over to the bed. As he sat beside River, he began to un-do the buttons on the shirt and he tenderly kisses her neck.

They slip under the bed sheets and began to kiss passionately. Moments later, the Doctor's shoes, socks and trousers came hurtling out from under the bed sheets and landed in a heap on the floor.

"Should I take these off too?" he asked.

"Of course, just wait for me to catch up." River replied.

After a few moments, the Doctor and River's underwear flew out from the bed sheets as well. No part of their bodies remained untouched by the other as they became tangled in a web of burning desire.

After a long while of love expressing, both the Doctor and River lay next to each other in the bed covered up by the sheets.

"I've missed that so much." River breathed heavily.

The Doctor smiled and reached his hand towards hers and took hold of it. His thumb stroked the back of her hand on top of the sheet.

"I've missed you so much." His smile widened. Then he turned his head to face her, she was smiling back at him.

"That was amazing... despite the time gap." She replied.

"Yeah... I haven't had peace and quiet for so long that I nearly forgot what it was like... but now I fully know what I've been missing." His hearts were still racing.

He ran a hand threw his sticky, sweaty hair and exhaled heavily. His gaze was still fixed on River, the most beautiful person he has ever laid eyes on. He scanned her whole body, each curve and each breath she made with the gentle rising and falling of her chest. She was pleased, he had pleased her and that made him satisfied.

"I hope we get to do that a lot more in the future!" he spoke, still regaining his breath.

"...Spoilers." River teased once more.

The Doctor released his hold on her hand and he placed it on her shoulder, pulling her closer to him. River leaned into the hold and she lay on his chest, her curls brushing against his torso. The Doctor's arm underneath her body, he stroked her shoulder lovingly.

"You truly are amazing, River Song." He whispered into her golden hair.

"...Oh, you don't know the half of it..." she mumbled in barely a whisper as she closed her twinkling green eyes and nuzzled further into the Doctor's body.


End file.
